Le cygne et le coyote
by Donnegail
Summary: Contrainte de venir se cacher dans la petite ville côtière de Broadchurch, Liz ne se doute pas que cette ville pourrait se révéler être une moins bonne cachette que prévue. Peu après son arrivée, le corps d'un jeune garçon est retrouvée sur la plage. Et rapidement la jeune femme va se retrouver mêler aux événements de la petite ville. Se situe en parallèle des saisons 1 et 2.
1. Prologue

Un nuage passa devant la lune, masquant un instant la faible lueur bleutée que répendait l'astre sur les trottoirs. Une silhouette se tenait immobile sous le porche d'une maison basse, emmitoufflée dans un large manteau, se fondant presque dans la nuit. Elle profita de la pénombre environnante et du silence pour porte la main à sa poche de veste et en sortir une forme longiligne qu'il porta à ses lévres. Quelques secondes plutart, et après un petit cliquement, une lueur rougeâtre s'alluma dans la noirceur glaciale de la nuit. L'homme tira sur sa cigarette et souffla dans l'atmophère humide une fumée acre qui se perdit dans l'air alentour.

Au loin un chien aboya. Tout été silencieux et personne, pas même les voisins, n'aurait put se douter de ce qui se tramait dans cette petite maison du centre-ville de Lille.

"Surtout pas un samedi soir", pensa l'homme en fourrant ses mains dans les poches et en rentrant les épaules pour se protéger du froid qui s'insinuait par les pants de son manteau, "il n'y a jamais personne dans les rues à cette heure". Le froid qui régnait alentour ne pouvait qu'aller en sa faveur et ce n'était certainement pas le couple de petits vieux à moitiés sourds de la maison d'en face qui viendrai les déranger. "La planque idéale en somme", pensa t-il en tirant une nouvelle fois une bouffée. "Perdue dans une ruelle du vieur centre-ville, au milieu des magasins et des restaurants bondés, en plein centre de l'activitée métropolitaine. Quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher que celui où on ne pense jamais à regarder ?"

Il est vrai que lorsque que le Chef leurs avait annoncé que la "proie" avait quitter Londres pour aller se cacher en France, il avait tout de suite penser que ce serait à Paris. De façon assez formater d'ailleurs, car se n'était pourtant pas pour amour de la gastronomie ou des pigeons que cela fut sa première pensée, mais parce que c'est souvent la destination des exilés dans les films. Cependant ce n'était pas un film, tout cela n'avait rien d'un jeu. Et il n'était pas homme a douté de la force de son patron. Cette petite pimbéche serait bientôt hors d'état de nuire, et avec elle, envoler les risques, cette horrible sensation de faiblesse, comme si l'épée de Damoclés était constament pendue au desssus de sa nuque, prêtes à s'abattre. En somme leur seul échapatoire c'était cette fille. Ou plutôt la mort de cette fille. Et même si cela ne l'enchantait guéres, c'était la seule et unique solution.

Un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage de la maisonette lui fit lever la tête. Le nuage en profita pour perfidement s'écarter de la lune et les rayons perçant virent révéles la cicatrie qui courait le long de l'arcade sourcilère gauche de l'homme pour finir en travers de l'arête de son nez. Avec un grognement impatient, il tappota le mégt de cigarette d'où s'éleva une braie rougoieyante avant de rabattre le col de son manteau sur sa nuque. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Une vive douleur se répendit dans le menton du jeune homme tandis que le poing du "Bull-Dog" face à lui l'envoyait au sol. Il grimaça tandis que celui avec le tatouage sur le bra le redressait en le prenant par le col. Le goût du sang impregna sa langue tandis qu'il lécha sa lèvre. Depuis que ces trois hommes était apparus dans son salon, et l'avai **en** t attaquer il lui semblait que ce goût était devenu habituel. Le Bull-Dog était sans nul doute un homme de main, rien de plus qu'un simple mastodonte dont le rôle était de briser l'ennemi. Il ressemblait fort au cliché que l'on peut avoir concernant les hommes de mains baraqués, si bien qu'il se demanda si ce n'éait pas qu'un simple cliché.

Celui au tatouage était plus mince et plus grand aussi, si c'était possible, et semblait être plus un assistant intellectuel que physique. Il portait des lunettes de soleil pour cacher son regard. Ces deux là ne semblait pas vouloir être reconnut. Pourtant le troisième, celui qui se tenait assis en face de lui sur cette chaise, avec son air calme et qui semblait être le chef, avancer à visage découvert. A vrai dire son visage était sufisamment banal pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Mis a part son regard sans doute, un regard sombre et glacial à faire froid dans le dos. Ce fut celui là même qui repris la parole en premier, avec un accent anglais assez peu prononcer en comparaison de celui de ces compagnons.

" Inutile de tenter de la protéger, monsieur Lefebvre, nous la trouverons de toute façon, avec ou sans vôtre aide. Cependant, ce serait plus rapide si vous nous le disiez tout de suite."

"Je ne vendrai pas mon amie ! s'écria le dit Lefebvre. Pas pour tout l'or du monde !"

"Et au prix de vôtre vie ?"

Le silence suivant cette réponse sembla satisfair le chef qui sourit et se pencha vers le jeune homme.

"Dites moi, Thomas Lefebvre, où est-elle ? Inutile de nier, je sais qu'elle vit ici depuis un peu plus d'un mois pour m'échapper. Dommage pour elle que son cher Inspecteur n'est pas trouver une meilleure cachette, bien que je dois avouer que celle ci n'est pas mal."

" Elle est partis... je ne sais pas où mais ça m'étonnerai qu'elle refasses surface un jour, elle est maline"

"trop peut être... partis où ?!"

Thomas ferma les yeux et s'obliga mentalement à ne pas lâcher le moindre mot. Aussitôt les coups se remettérent à pleuvoir et il se retrouva de nouveau au tapis. Un pied se pose sur son épaule et surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la lame d'un couteau poser contre sa gorge.

"Je le répéte une nouvelle fois... où est-elle ?

"en..en ville. Elle est partis en ville !"

"Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part de me mentir de la sorte.."

"Je ne mend pas, je vous jure !" se mit-il a bégayer fur et à mesure que la tension montait, "pourquoi je mentirai ?! elle est en ville !"

Le chef se leva d'un bond et le plaqua contre le mur à l'aide de son lieutenant. Thomas tenta de sa débattre tandis que la lame s'enfonçait dans sa gorge pour descendre vers le bas, tranchant chair et muscle. Du sang gicla, accompagné du cri d'agonie du jeune homme. Le corps chuta au sol dans un bruit sourd. Jackal sortit un bout de tissu de sa poche et essuya la lame du couteau avec. ll baissa le regard sur le jeune homme à ces pieds et sur le sang et les vicéres s'étallant sur le parquet de bois sombre. Son lieutenant raccrocha et se tourna vers lui avec un air pincé.

"L'éventré était inutile chef ! Un de nos agents vient de voir la Proie en centre-ville. Il ne noux avait pas mentis"

" Dans ce cas, allez s'y et trouvez la !" Répondit calmement Jackal, dont l'orde fut aussitôt executer. Posément, l'homme pose un pied sur le corps mutillé dont le souffle rauque faiblissait de seconde et seconde. Les yeux vitreux du jeune homme se posérent sur lui et Jackal sourit.

"Tu n'avais pas mentit... c'est dommage avec un avenir si prometteur, tu aurais put aller loin..."

Le regard brun se voila complétement et la tête de sa victime retomba au sol, en lâchant un dernier souffle rauque et empreint de douleur. Jackal sourit de nouveau en pensant à la découverte macabre que ferai prochainement les gendarmes municipaux de cette ville. Mais lui, serai déjà loin. Et avec un peu de chance, un autre corps sera semé sur son passage.


	2. Chapitre 1

Une mouette passa en riant dans le ciel bleu. Le bateau tanguait sur les vagues qui le portait toujours plus près de la côte. Quelques touristes émerveillés par le temps splendide et par la vision se dessinant à l'horizon, échangeaient des exclamations de satisfaction.

Accoudée au bord du bateau la conduisant sur la côte, une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années regardait elle aussi les grandes falaises caractéristiques qui se dressaient face à la mer. Ses cheveux détachés flottaient dans l'air humide et les mouvements de passagers à ses côtés ne semblaient pas la faire réagir le moins du monde. Eux allait passés des vacances dans le coin. Pas elle.

Une autre mouette passa et elle la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle survolait les vagues, luttant contre la brise contraire. Un juron la sortit de ces pensées et la jeune femme se retourna vers un homme barbu aux cheveux bruns qui fixait une tâche blanche sur l'épaule de son manteau. La jeune femme le regarda se cramponner à la cabine du capitaine, le plus loin possible du bord de l'eau.

\- Saleté de mouette, grommela t-il en cherchant des yeux de quoi essuyer le goémon.

Etrange de prendre le bateau pour voyager si l'on n'a le pied marin, pensa t-elle. Cependant, ces pensées furent interompues par l'arrivée de son compagnon de voyage, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant qui s'accouda à ses côtés au bois humide. Il prit la parole après un dernier regard vers l'homme brun à l'accent écossais.

\- C'est le risque au bord de la mer..

\- J'aime bien ces oiseaux, remarqua la jeune femme en suivant toujours des yeux le volatile qui pencha la tête vers l'eau, brusquement, et la ressortis en tenant un petit poisson dans son bec.

\- Et bien, il y a des choses chez ces stupides volatiles que je préfère éviter, voyez Miss Swann.

Tous deux restèrent par la suite silencieux jusqu'à ce que le bateau approche du port de la petite ville. Liz Swann regarda le capitaine arrimé son navire au ponton et les passagers descendre de l'embarcation. Puis la vie continuer son cours sur le port. Elle reviendrai dans cette ville dans peu de temps. Cependant elle ne descendrai pas ici, mais plus au Nord et elle arriverai en ville par la route. C'était le trajet qui avait été prévus pour elle, dans le but de "détourner l'attention de vos pourchassant de votre destination finale". Car si la petite ville côtière de Broadchurch semblait une planque idéale, dans un cadre tout à fait charmant devait reconnaître la jeune femme, il fallait être le plus discret possible pour que cet endroit reste le plus longtemps possible idyllique à ces yeux. Elle avait déjà séjourner un long moment en France, sa terre natale, avant de devoir précipitamment revenir en Angleterre suite à un évènement tragique. A cette pensée, sa gorge se noua à nouveau et elle déglutit avec difficulté. S'en apercevant, son protecteur se pencha un peu vers elle.

\- Les évènements qui se sont déroulés ces derniers mois ne sont en aucun cas de votre faute. Et aussi désastreux qu'ils ont étaient vous ne devez pas penser que ..

\- Des gens que je connaissais et que j'aimais sont morts pour la simple raison qu'ils me connaissaient, la coupa t-il, comment voulez vous que je ne culpabilise pas ?!

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Le bateau se détacha du ponton avec un roulie qui déséquilibra les passagers encore à son bord. Une fois de nouveau en mer, le lieutenant Gregory Lestrade retenta sa chance pour calmer sa jeune protégée.

\- Ces gens qui vous veulent du mal..

\- Qui me traquent, la corrigea t-il

\- si vous voulez, qui vous traquent... Ils ne savent pas que vous êtes ici. Mr Holmes a tout mis en place pour qu'ils pensent que vous êtes encore en France, ils n'ont aucune raison de venir vous cherchez ici.

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Mr Holmes veut tellement m'aider. Je veux dire ..., elle jeta un regard alentour et baissa la voix, il travaille au MI6 ! Pourquoi un homme tel que lui veut tant me protéger ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre non plus..

Liz jeta un regard moqueur vers lui. Elle avait bien une idée de pourquoi cet homme haut placé semblait tant vouloir l'aider. Et elle se doutait que cela avait à voir avec l'homme se tenant sur sa gauche. Dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait passer en compagnie des frères Holmes, elle avait bien remarquer l'attention que porté l'aîné sur son protecteur. Et les remarques pleines de sous entendu de Sherlock Holmes n'avait fait que confirmer ces doutes. Seul le principal intéresser semblait tout ignorer de cet intérêt que Mycroft Holmes semblait lui porter. Mais elle ne voulut pas le contredire. Il avait tellement fait déjà pour elle.

Quelques heures - et quelques galères avec les lourdes valises contenant le peux d'affaire que Liz avait put emporter de son ancienne vie - plus tard, la camionnette louée par le lieutenant Lestrade filait sur la route menant à Broadchurch. Regardant le paysages de collines verdoyantes défilé par la fenêtre, Liz rêvassait. Silencieux, son ami la laissait penser à un tas de choses. Son ancienne vie qu'elle avait dut laisser derrière elle, son mari et son fils laissés du jour au lendemain avec un simple mot et une interdiction dictée par elle même de tenter tout contact, pour les garder en sécurité, hors de portée de ses poursuivants. Soupirant, elle tourna son regard vert vers le conducteur. Dés le début, il l'avait crut, soutenu et aider un bon milliers de fois au moins au cours de ces 6 derniers mois. Lui comme tant d'autres. C'est fou comme une vie peut basculer en si peu de temps, pensa t-elle.

Mais déjà dans le lointain apparaissait les premières habitations, et au loin, en arrière plan, l'étendue bleue et calme de la Manche. Se redressant sur son siège, la jeune femme regarda le monde s'étendre sous ces yeux, se demandant comment serait la vie à cet endroit. Et combien de temps elle allait pouvoir y rester.

\- Vous allez rester un petit temps à l'hôtel, pas plus de quelques nuits. Ensuite je vous trouverai un appartement plus à l'écart du centre ville, déclara Lestrade en s'engageant dans une rue plu fréquenter, descendant vers le dit hôtel.

\- A l'écart ?, demanda t-elle en regardant le clochet d'une église que l'on voyait poindre dans le loitain, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux?

\- pas selon Mycroft, et puis ce sera plus simple et plus discret lorsque je viendrai vous voir.

Mycroft. Il l'avait appelé Mycroft, ne put s'empêcher de relever Liz avec un petit sourire. La voiture se garra dans la rue et la lieutenant en descenit, intiment à la brune de l'attendre un instant en voiture. Liz prit le temps d'observer un peu les personnes passant dans la rue. Certains, en short et avec des serviettes semblaient clairement être des vacanciers venus profittés de la mer. D'autres, passant les bras chargés ou discutant à plusieurs semblés au contraire être des otoctones allant à leur travail. La porte de la voiture se rouvrit et elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon de voyage.

\- vous venez ?

Elle aquiesça et sortit à son tour, prenant une de ses valises dans le coffre. En regardant les quelques meubles et les autres caisses plus lourdes, contenant le nécessaire pour vivre dans un appartement, elle demanda à l'inspecteur.

\- Et on va faire quoi de tout ça ?

\- Le temps que vous resterez à l'hôtel, on les laissera dans un local. Mr Holmes en a trouvé un dans la ville, et l'a déjà loué pour ça. Mais aller prendre vôtre chambre, je m'occupe d'aller déposer tout ça dans le local et je vous rejoint, okay ?

Liz aquiesça aussitôt et il redemarra et ne tarda pas à disparraître dans la circulation, la laissant se débrouiller avec ces deux valises. En entrant dans l'hôtel, elle se jetta un regard circulaire avant d'être apostrofée par une femme blonde, se tenant derrière un bar.

-Bonjour. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- euh.. j'ai réservez une chambre, elle se coupa un instant en voyant la femme sortir de derrière le bar et se diriger vers l'accueil. Au nom d'Elizabeth Swann.

Cette fois ci, elle avait utilisé son véritable nom. Après deux essais infructueux en prenant des pseudonymes, l'on avait miser sur l'honnêteté cette fois ci, en pensant qu'habituer à traquer une personne changeant de noms régulièrement, ces poursuivants ne chercherait pas tout de suite à vérifier les personnes portant son vraie nom. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment la logique là dedans mais elle faisait confiance à ces sauveurs multirécidivistes. Une fois la clé en main, elle commença à se diriger vers sa chambre quand la femme blonde tenta de démmarre la conversation. Lourdement chargée et n'ayant pas le moindre envie de discuter avec une parfaite inconnue de la pluie et du beau temps, elle s'excusa poliement, prétextant la fatigue du voyage et se peignant d'un air fatiguée pour réussir à s'échapper. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un des plus sociables, il fallait bien que sa logeuse provisoire s'y fasses. Et puis, mieux vallait rester discret.

Lourdement charger, trainant une valise, portant une pile de boites sur l'autre bras, elle tentait de ne rien laisser tomber, tirant un petit bout de langue entre ses canines droites, signe de concentration lors d'un effort chez elle. Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle croisa l'home brun de bateau qui sortait de la sienne avec un air a peu près aussi amical que précédement.

\- Bonjour !, lanca t-elle tout en cherchant ces clés. Une fois le trousseau en main et n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle releva la tête tout en voulant insérer le trousseau dans la serrure. Essais qui finit en échec total car elle destabilisa la lourde pile qui s'écroula au sol, écrasant l'un de ces pieds ce qui la fit étoufer un juron. Lâchant valise et clés en voyant la réceptionniste arriver à l'entrée du couloir et sentant le regard du brun sur elle, elle se baissa et commença a refaire une pile avec les boites. La femme blonde ne tarda pas à venir l'aider et elle la remercia tandis qu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil le brun détourner la tête et continuer sa route. Vexée, aussi bien par le comportement de son voisin de chambrée que par sa maladresse qui l'empécha finalement d'échapper au bavardage avec la gérante de l'hôtel (qui s'avérait se nommer Becca Fisher) , Liz tourna brutalement la poignée de sa porte et entra dans la chambre en claquant le porte derrière elle.

Posant enfin les valises dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Elle aurait tout le temps de découvrir plus en détails la ville le lendemain, et pour le moment, si tout continuer à aller de la sorte, son séjour risquer d'être mouvementé.


End file.
